


Inmaculada

by Berylia



Series: Ave María purísima [4]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme la neige immaculée, fragile et incapable de rester en contact avec leur peau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inmaculada

Ils agissent tous autour de lui comme s’il était fragile. Enfin non, pas fragile, mais comme s’il était une dame. Ils surveillent leur langage de peur de le choquer, ils surveillent leurs propos de peur d’être trop crus, ils surveillent les émissions de télé de peur qu’il ne soit outré. Ils le surveillent comme on fait avec un enfant. Comme s’ils avaient oublié qu’il était un soldat.

Pourtant ils le jettent dans la bataille sans même y penser, parce qu’il a été crée pour ça, parce qu’il s’est porté volontaire, sept fois pour ça.

Ils se rappellent qu’il a fait la guerre. Ils semblent ne pas se souvenir de ce que ça veut dire. C’est ridicule. Tous sont militaires ou ont des relations avec l’armée : de Coulson et l’éclair blanc de ses plaques autour de son col après un combat qui avait détruit une partie de son costume noir, à Tony fils d’Howard génie de l’armement militaire, en passant par Natasha et Clint. Bruce n’avait jamais été de ce côté de la barrière, pourchassé, et pourtant c’est lui qui semble le plus facilement lire en lui, comprendre ce que ces années de guerre veulent dire.  
Il est devenu un soldat.

Et tous le traitent comme un enfant.

Parfois il a l’impression qu’ils ont honte. Comme s’ils avaient fait une bêtise en son absence et qu’ils essayaient de se mettre tous devant pour qu’il ne remarque pas. Ils ont l’impression d’avoir cassé l’Amérique pendant qu’il dormait. Comme si leurs cours d’histoire ne leur avaient pas montré que l’Amérique était déjà cassée.

Ils oublient qu’il n’était qu’un gamin de Brooklyn né pendant la Grande Dépression, fils d’une infirmière et d’un ancien soldat, habitué à voir des gens dépendre de la Soupe Populaire alors que d’autres dansaient sous des lustres de cristal, à entendre des américains insulter d’autres américains pour quelque chose d’aussi stupide que leur religion ou la couleur de leur peau, qu’il venait d’une époque ou une femme devait se battre encore et toujours sans jamais rien lâcher si elle voulait pouvoir simplement travailler.

Ils ont honte de ce qu’ils sont alors même qu’ils devraient en être fiers.

Parce qu’il a appris à ne pas jurer devant les dames ils le croient aisément choqué, parce qu’il vient d’un temps où les femmes n’étaient pas libres de leur corps ils le croient pudibond, parce qu’il vient de ce qu’ils pensent être une époque meilleure et moralement plus saine, ils le pensent immaculé.

Ils ne s’arrêtent pas à penser au degré d’hypocrisie d’une société où la moindre faute, le moindre stigmate restait à vie, poursuivant Bucky et sa mère, poussant certains hommes à courir vers la guerre pour effacer des péchés qui n’existaient qu’en imagination et dans le regard des autres.

Il s’était battu parce que ce en quoi il croyait n’existait pas, pas pour un pays mais pour une idée de son pays, de son futur. Il avait passé toute sa jeunesse et son enfance à apprendre dans sa chair l’injustice et la méchanceté de la société qui l’entourait.

Il n’est pas un saint. 

Il avait fait la guerre. Il avait vécu avec des soldats et leur langage cru. Il avait fait la tourné avec des danseuses et vu plus que beaucoup d’hommes de son âge. Il avait vu l’horreur et la cruauté de l’humanité.

Il avait fait la guerre et même s’il avait essayé, s’il s’était efforcé, ses mains étaient couvertes du sang de ceux qu’il avait tué, ses ennemis mais aussi les hommes qu’il avait mené à la mort.

Il y avait longtemps que ses mains n’étaient plus celles blanches, pâles et fines de l’aspirant artiste.

Ʊ

Pepper est tout ce qui est bon et pur. 

Elle est trop bien pour lui. Il l’a toujours su. 

Quand elle était arrivé le premier jour, nerveuse, effrayée, face à un homme qui était plus une légende qu’un être de chair et de sang, il ne lui avait pas prêté attention. Il lui avait fallu une longue semaine avant de se rendre compte qu’elle n’avait ni essayé de le séduire ni de tirer parti de sa position. Au bout d’un mois il sait qu’elle est rare et précieuse, elle le fait rire, elle a plus de courage qu’il n’en aura jamais et elle se bat toujours pour la bonne cause. Jamais il ne posera la main sur elle.

Il n’y a pas que le sang.

Le sang de millier d’innocents, son legs, sa faute, sa croix.

Il y a tout ce qu’il n’est pas, tout ce qu’il ne peut pas lui offrir, cette paix et cette stabilité qu’il n’aura jamais. 

Il y a tout ce qu’il est, un homme qui fuit vers l’avenir pour échapper aux ombres de son passé, un corps flétri et déficient illuminé par la lumière artificielle du réacteur.

Bien sûr il ne tient pas sa promesse. Parce qu’il ne peut s’empêcher de tout foutre en l’air, parce qu’il a échappé à la mort et que pendant quelques secondes il croit que tout ira bien, qu’il peut prendre un nouveau départ, mener une nouvelle vie, être un héros et avoir droit à l’amour. Et qu’ensuite il est déjà trop tard, il l’a touchée et elle est parfaite et tellement bonne et généreuse et elle lui fait oublier le passé, croire qu’il peut y arriver, qu’il peut changer.

Il se réveille au milieu de la nuit, entouré de spectres, étouffé par les cris et les lamentations, écrasé par le poids du réacteur. Il la regarde dormir du sommeil du juste, blanche dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il n’ose pas la toucher, la réveiller.

Le manoir est silencieux et rempli d’ombres. Il n’allume pas la lumière. Beaucoup de choses ont changé à présent qu’il n’est plus seul avec les fantômes, mais ses pas retrouvent seuls la cuisine.

Il n’est pas seul. Il n’y a que la petite lumière au-dessus de l’évier d’allumée. Captain America ne l’a pas entendu arriver. Il est perdu contre le comptoir, absent, fatigué.

Il entre. Ils ont tous les deux besoin d’un verre. Il se prépare un smoothie, en offre au bon capitaine.

Ils ne se parlent pas. Les spectres les entourent, les coupant l’un de l’autre.

Lorsque le docteur Banner arrive, à moitié endormi il sursaute. Le sang qui coule de ses mains est si rouge lorsqu’il s’écrase sur le carrelage, puis glisse sur les mains du capitaine.


End file.
